


Entretien avec un ange

by Ploum



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Angels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lost wing, Past mentions - Freeform, Punishment, Questioning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Depuis que William a découvert la véritable nature de son majordome, il se pose des questions sur les anges, alors il profite d'un moment seuls pour les poser à ce dernier. Uriel satisfait sa curiosité comme il le peut, mais la situation prend un tout autre tournant lorsque William lui demande pourquoi il n’a plus qu’une seule aile.
Relationships: Kevin Cecil | Uriel & Michael, Kevin Cecil | Uriel & William Twining
Kudos: 2
Collections: Obscur Echange





	Entretien avec un ange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



> Crédits : L'univers et les personnages de Makai Ouji : Devils and Realist appartiennent à Madoka Takadono et Utako Yukihiro. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par Calimera / calimera62 au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2020.  
> Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.

William referma la porte derrière lui avec discrétion. Cependant, il ne put empêcher les échos du bruit sourd de se répercuter dans les murs de l’église, ainsi sa présence fut-elle dénoncée à son pasteur. Penché sur son pupitre, Kevin leva la tête pour observer le nouvel arrivé, curieux.

— Jeune maitre !

William balaya un instant la longue salle du regard ; personne. Kevin y était seul. Ce constat le satisfit. Normalement, cela devrait être encore le cas jusqu’à l’office du soir. La conversation qu’il souhaitait entretenir avec son majordome ne devait pas tomber dans des oreilles indiscrètes, de la même façon que la nature de Dantalion ou des autres démons, et les prochains congés étaient trop loin pour espérer la tenir chez lui – il n’en avait pas la patience. Il s’agissait là du meilleur compromis.

Le jeune homme traversa l’allée centrale dessinée par les bancs pour rejoindre Kevin. Ce dernier était vêtu de son habit de prêtre recouvert d’une cape, pourtant William le considérait d’un œil différent. C’était presque amusant de le voir jouer le prêtre dévoué à Dieu à présent qu’il connaissait sa véritable nature. Sa véritable nature… Lorsqu’il atteignit son niveau, il s’arrêta sans un mot, sous le regard interrogateur de l’adulte. C’était toujours un peu étrange de songer que Kevin, le faux Kevin, son majordome, était en réalité Uriel, l’un des quatre principaux Archanges, celui notamment dévoué au Châtiment. Les événements récents lui avaient permis d’accepter rapidement ce fait ; après tout, il était celui qui était resté à ses côtés depuis la mort de ses parents et sa véritable identité n’effaçait pas tout cela. En fait, cela ne changeait même rien, d’où qu’il continuait encore à l’appeler Kevin alors que le vrai poursuivait sa vie ailleurs, comme il le faisait déjà depuis plusieurs années. 

— Jeune maitre ? Vous veniez pour quelque chose en particulier ?

L’intervention de Kevin extirpa William de ses songes et le ramena au présent. Il remplaça son air distrait par une moue plus assurée et plus coutumière de sa personne.

— Oh, oui. Je venais juste te voir.

— Quelque chose vous tracasse, jeune maitre ? demanda-t-il alors, un peu inquiet.

Le terme était un peu fort selon William, cependant il hésita une seconde à répondre. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, indécis. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours depuis qu’il savait la vérité à son sujet… il y avait tellement de choses qu’il désirait lui demander ! Cette curiosité ne datait pas de la veille. Depuis qu’il avait connaissance de l’existence des démons et des anges, comme l’individu pragmatique qu’il était, évidemment il se posait des questions à leur sujet, d’un point de vue purement scientifique. Il désirait comprendre comment leurs mondes fonctionnaient et montrer que même là, la science était en mesure d’expliquer tous ces phénomènes étranges qu’il observait depuis l’apparition de Dantalion dans sa vie. Sa curiosité à l’égard des anges s’était accrue avec sa récente découverte – son majordome en était un et jamais il ne s’était douté de rien ! Il avait l’impression qu’une digue s’était rompue en lui et à présent, il ne souhaitait rien de plus que d’étancher cette soif et seul Kevin, ou plutôt Uriel, était en mesure de l’y aider. Cependant, une question en particulier lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu’il l’avait vu sous sa véritable forme pour la première fois, l’aile déployée alors qu’il surplombait le sol. Il n’osait pas la poser de but en blanc. Ce serait sans doute… un peu trop brusque ou peut-être pas, selon la réponse ? Comment aborder le sujet ?

Le jeune homme s’assit sur le banc devant un Kevin intrigué et attentif, quoiqu’un peu troublé par son silence obstiné.

— Je voulais juste – cela te dérange si je te pose quelques questions ?

Kevin haussa les sourcils. Jusque-là, rien d’anormal, hormis la prudence du jeune homme.

— A quel sujet ?

— Toi, enfin, ce que tu es. Les anges de manière générale.

— Oh !

Il hocha la tête avant de lui sourire.

— Cela ne me dérange pas. Posez autant de questions que vous le souhaitez, jeune maitre !

William se détendit. Si brusquer les démons avec ses questions parfois rudes ne le gênait pas le moins du monde, il en allait autrement avec Kevin. Mais s’il se proposait si gentiment, il ne s’en priverait pas !

Il se cala plus confortablement sur le banc, ravi.

— Je te préviens, j’en ai plein. Si tu veux t’asseoir…

Kevin refusa la proposition d’un signe de tête avant de demander :

— Tant que cela ? Mais vous n’avez pas cours bientôt ?

William secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

— Le professeur est malade. J’ai laissé Isaac et les autres au dortoir, je ne tenais pas à ce qu’ils soient là.

— Pourquoi ?

William ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il soupira avant de sortir un carnet et un crayon que l’ange considéra avec perplexité. Il les posa devant lui sur le pupitre et ouvrit le calepin sur une page vierge qu’il cala avec le crayon.

— Pourquoi – ?

— Pour prendre des notes, évidemment ! Je suis un scientifique, je compte bien expliquer de manière pragmatique votre existence et votre façon de fonctionner. Je ne voudrais pas perdre une information primordiale par oubli !

Kevin ouvrit la bouche avant de se la couvrir d’une main pour retenir un rire, partagé entre la gêne et l’amusement. Quelle question, c’était du William tout craché ! Son amour pour la science n’était plus à prouver.

William ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n’en sortit dans un premier temps, tandis qu’il réfléchissait à l’ordre dans lequel il devrait procéder. Par où commencer ? Il existait tant de versions différentes et – y en avait-il une seule de vraie ? Il expira.

— Il y a une branche du christianisme qui a raison sur vous ou… ?

— Eh bien… pas exactement. De manière générale, oui –

— Ok.

Autant dire qu’il pouvait se lâcher sans prendre pour argent comptant ce qu’ils avaient appris de la religion. William posa alors une avalanche de questions sur l’organisation des anges, leurs archanges et leurs différentes catégories – les Chœurs – ainsi que leurs différents rôles. Uriel y répondit du mieux qu’il put. Etonné par leur nombre, il finit par prendre place près du jeune homme en se mordant l’intérieur des joues. L’échange prenait des allures d’interrogatoire et l’air sérieux dont William ne se départait pas ainsi que sa prise de notes consciencieuse en venaient à l’amuser.

— Alors Michael est ton supérieur ou quelque chose comme cela, c’est ça ? lâcha finalement William, après quelques secondes de silence.

Kevin se crispa un peu avant d’acquiescer.

— Oui, on peut dire cela. Il est notre Prince, après tout.

— Quelle déveine.

William se rappelait encore sa confrontation avec ce dernier, lorsqu’il leur avait révélé son identité après qu’il se fut fait passer pour un étudiant. En plus d’être étrange – il avait de ces questions bizarres et il s’était montré des plus insistants en plus –, il lui était apparu antipathique et bien plus agressif qu’un ange ne devrait l’être. Il avait même été jusqu’à tenter de le tuer ! Il soupira. Il plaignait sincèrement Kevin d’avoir à obéir à un type pareil et à lui rendre des comptes.

— Ce n’est pas… il n’est pas si terrible, le défendit Kevin, un peu sur la réserve.

William leva la tête vers lui. Il était surpris de son initiative mais réfréna son impression. Peut-être Michael se montrait-il plus sympathique avec ses semblables…

— Vraiment ? Ce n’est pas l’impression qu’il donnait quand je l’ai vu, en tout cas.

— Ce… cela dépend des personnes, mais il peut l’être, si –

— Et avec toi ?

William était honnête ; les anges l’intéressaient peu en tant qu’individus. Uriel était un cas à part. Il considérait son majordome presque comme un membre de sa famille. Ainsi, si l’attitude de Michael avec les autres anges l’indifférait, ce n’était pas le cas avec lui.

Peut-être étaient-ils proches ? Il l’avait sauvé, ce jour-là, en faisant obstacle à Dantalion et en refusant de s’écarter. Sa moue se fit dubitative. Michael ne s’était pas montré des plus amicaux avec lui non plus – mais était-ce seulement l’agacement dû à sa défaite face au démon ?

Ce dernier détourna la tête pour se perdre dans ses pensées, l’air distant. William en fut intrigué et pensa à insister sur la nature de la relation qu’il entretenait avec ce dernier. En l’observant, il avait l’impression que c’était compliqué pour une raison qui lui échappait, ce qui titilla sa curiosité. Puis il fronça les sourcils. Quoi qu’il en fût, Kevin ne s’empressait pas de déclamer la cordialité de leurs rapports.

— Je dois en conclure qu’il te malmène ? fit-il d’un ton un peu brusque.

Il le regretta aussitôt. Cette perspective l’énervait, pas son interlocuteur.

— P-pardon ?

William sentit qu’il n’avait pas besoin de se répéter. Kevin se montra gêné, ce qui répondit à sa place. Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent davantage. Comment pouvait-il le défendre si ce dernier abusait de son pouvoir sur lui ?

— C’est de l’abus de pouvoir ! s’indigna-t-il. Il fait ça avec tout le monde ?

— Non.

Kevin faillit poursuivre avant de clore ses lèvres. William l’observa, perplexe. Cette histoire était louche mais Kevin lui paraissait peu enclin à s’étendre sur le sujet. Il hésita avant d’abandonner ; il réessaierait plus tard. C’était la première fois qu’ils discutaient de telles choses et que lui découvrait son monde, alors il était normal de ne pas avoir réponse à tout du premier coup, surtout si cela concernait un sujet sensible. Et il y avait encore tant de choses qu’il souhaitait éclaircir avant que Dantalion et les autres n’arrivassent – pas que ce fût prévu mais le risque existait. Kevin ne parlerait sans doute pas aussi librement avec les démons près d’eux et il ne souhaitait pas les voir jouer les trouble-fêtes.

— Au fait, pourquoi c’est lui le Prince des Archanges ? fit-il d’un ton négligent, dans le but de recentrer leurs propos.

Il aurait imaginé quelqu’un de plus posé et de plus calme à la tête des anges, et plus correct avec ses subordonnés. La question surprit Kevin, qui répondit naturellement :

— Parce que Dieu en a décidé ainsi. Et parce qu’il est le plus puissant d’entre nous.

William retint un reniflement dédaigneux à la première phrase et se satisfit davantage de la seconde.

— Il l’était déjà avant d’avoir défait Lucifer ? Ils l’étaient tous les deux, peut-être ?

William se souvenait que Dantalion avait mentionné leur lien de parenté, en plus du fait que c’était lui-même qui avait vaincu son frère.

— Non, pas exactement…

Kevin se tut, réfléchissant à ses paroles, et William patienta, lui aussi pensif. Mentionner ce lien fraternel entre les deux anges avait amené une autre question dans son esprit qui estompait sa curiosité à cet égard. Ainsi, il enchaina avant même que l’ange ne pût répondre, tournant une page de son carnet dans le même mouvement :

— Ok, passons à l’aspect biologique.

Kevin se figea.

— L’aspect biologique ? répéta-t-il, perplexe.

— Oui ! confirma-t-il d’un ton neutre avant d’enchainer : Premier point, comment vous reproduisez-vous ?

— Qu-Pardon ?

— C’est un point important ! Vous devez bien vous reproduire, non ? Surtout si Michael et Lucifer sont frères !

Si Dantalion avait souligné à ce point ce lien fraternel, alors cet aspect ne devait pas qu’être symbolique, n’est-ce pas ? Il imaginait également que si tous les anges devaient être ‘frères’, il aurait été inutile de mentionner cette parenté. D’ailleurs, tous frères… ?

Alors que Kevin était toujours muet sous le choc, William poursuivit :

— Au fait, vous avez des anges femelles ? Ou alors, vous êtes peut-être tous des hermaphrodites avec un aspect mâle ?

Les textes religieux ne divulguaient pas ce genre d’informations mais les présentaient plutôt sous une forme masculine.

— A moins que vous ne puissiez changer de sexe ?

Les yeux de Kevin s’écarquillèrent d’horreur.

— Non ! Nous – Dieu ne nous a pas créés dans le but de nous reproduire !

— Mais vous le pouvez quand même, non ?

Si ce n’était pas le cas… alors il ne comprenait pas comment un lien de fraternité pouvait exister chez eux.

Kevin secoua la tête, désarçonné, et William se demanda un instant s’il était au courant de ce genre de choses. Si les anges l’étaient, tout simplement. Dieu était peut-être un peu cachottier sur le sujet, même auprès de ses serviteurs les plus proches ?

— Michael et Lucifer ont été créés avant moi, alors…

— Vous avez été créés adultes ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Dieu nous a créés pour jouer un rôle bien précis, pas pour changer nos couches-culottes !

Si l’image qui s’imposa dans l’esprit de William lui donna envie de rire, la réponse en elle-même nettement moins. Quoique presque évidente, il la trouva un peu triste. Il avait des souvenirs heureux de son enfance. Il faillit le questionner à ce sujet avant d’abandonner. Il soupçonnait déjà la réponse ; Dieu les avait créés pour qu’ils remplissent d’office leurs rôles respectifs.

Le silence s’imposa pendant quelques instants, alors que William réfléchissait et hésitait à poursuivre. La même question demeurait, latente, dans son esprit, et s’imposait de plus en plus à mesure que le temps s’écoulait. Ce moment, lorsqu’il avait vu Kevin pour la première fois en tant qu’Uriel et que Dantalion avait nommé par son véritable nom, il ne cessait de le ressasser dans son esprit. Sa silhouette auréolée de lumière qui collait aux souvenirs de Salomon et pas tout à fait en même temps – il y manquait quelque chose. Il désirait ardemment des explications à ce sujet ; pourquoi. William se retourna brièvement pour vérifier l’entrée, bien qu’aucun son ne leur fût parvenu. Personne. Peut-être devrait-il cesser de tourner autour du pot et poser celle qui le hantait davantage que toutes les autres réunies, celle qui concernait directement son majordome et ami. Les autres attendraient une autre fois, s’il n’avait plus le temps de les poser ensuite. Il se décida. Isaac et les démons pouvaient débarquer d’une minute à l’autre – l’église ne constituait pas une bonne cachette ; si les autres le cherchaient, ils le trouveraient aisément.

Près de lui, Kevin s’étonna de ce soudain silence et crut un instant que l’avalanche de questions était terminée – peut-être lui fallait-il digérer ses réponses avant d’en poser de nouvelles – lorsque la voix de William balaya cette supposition :

— Au fait, question bête… les anges ont bien deux ailes, non ?

Kevin le considéra, intrigué.

— Oui. Enfin, certains d’entre nous ont davantage de paires, mais –

— Et il n’y a pas de raison que vous n’apparaissiez pas avec toutes ?

Kevin le considéra avec curiosité.

— Ceux ayant plusieurs paires d’ailes peuvent n’apparaitre qu’avec une seule paire, sinon il n’y a pas de raison.

– Et… elles sont toujours par paires ?

Kevin tiqua et fronça les sourcils, troublé. La question était étrange car même si William ne connaissait tant leur monde, les Hommes les avaient toujours représentés avec un nombre pair d’ailes. Alors pourquoi une telle insistance sur ce point ?

– Oui, toujours par paires. Pourquoi cette question ?

William hésita, comme s’il se demandait si cela était réellement approprié, ce qui perturba davantage son interlocuteur. William avait toujours été quelqu’un de direct jusqu’à se montrer facilement indélicat, et cela ne manquait pas non plus avec lui. Il existait entre eux une réelle complicité qui rendait William plus ouvert. Le voir se freiner de la sorte était donc étrange.

Le voir fermer son carnet, où il prenait ses notes, l’interpella plus encore.

Le jeune homme finit par se résoudre à se lancer :

— S’il en est ainsi, alors pourquoi n’as-tu qu’une seule aile ?

Cette fois, Kevin se figea, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, avant de déglutir, la gorge nouée. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? _Il m’a vu sous ma forme ailée. Bien sûr qu’il l’a remarqué_ , se fit-il la réflexion lorsqu’il se rappela la scène à Londres. William avait toujours été très observateur et savait repérer les moindres détails. Le visage crispé, il finit par détourner les yeux sous l’attention appuyée du jeune homme qui continuait de le fixer avec insistance, dans l’attente d’une réponse. Ce dernier, conscient du malaise de son majordome, se sentit le besoin d’intervenir.

— C’est juste que… ça m’a interpellé, la fois où je t’ai vu sous ta vraie forme, avec tes – ton aile, se justifia-t-il. Comment se fait-il que tu n’en aies qu’une seule si vous êtes censés en avoir au moins deux ?

Il n’évoqua pas les souvenirs de Salomon ni même ce sujet tout court. Ce serait pour une autre fois.

Kevin pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit pas. Un silence inconfortable s’installa et se prolongea pendant plusieurs secondes sans qu’aucun d’eux n’osât l’interrompre. L’un parce qu’il cherchait ses mots, indécis quant à ce qu’il devait dire ; il y avait certaines choses qu’il préférait laisser dans le passé… Même s’il aurait préféré dire toute la vérité à William, il s’en sentait incapable ; cela restait douloureux à évoquer. Ce dernier avait déjà compris qu’il venait de mettre le doigt sur un sujet sensible. Il se retint d’insister, désarçonné devant le trouble évident de l’ange. Dans la plupart des cas, il ne se serait jamais posé une telle limite mais Kevin, même en étant Uriel, n’était pas n’importe qui. Il était important pour lui. A bien y réfléchir, il était même, sans doute, la personne la _plus_ importante pour lui.

Alors au lieu de répéter sa question ou d’essayer d’en avoir la réponse de manière détournée, il se contenta de lever la main pour la poser avec légèreté sur l’épaule de Kevin. Ce dernier sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui. William n’était pas quelqu’un de tactile ou de démonstratif. Ainsi, la douceur de son regard le surprit autant que l’air rassurant qu’il s’efforçait d’arborer. Il en fut abasourdi.

– Ce n’est pas grave si tu ne veux pas en parler. Je vois bien que c’est un sujet sensible pour toi, sans doute lié à un passé douloureux. Tu n’es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite. Ni tout court, si tu ne le souhaites pas.

Sur ce point, il avait déjà eu un élément de réponse à la simple réaction de Kevin : ce n’était pas naturel, ce que tendait à confirmer le souvenir de son ancêtre. Cette aile, il l’avait bel et bien perdue. Perte accidentelle ou arrachage volontaire ? Par qui ou à cause de quoi ? Quel drame était donc lié à cet incident ? Malgré ses paroles, il espérait bien le découvrir un jour mais rien ne pressait. _Enfin, le plus tôt serait le mieux, quand même_. Il attendrait que Kevin fût prêt pour cela, même s’il devait museler sa curiosité pour cela.

Kevin se montra d’abord songeur et enregistra les mots du jeune homme sans émettre le moindre son. Il se détendit un peu et finit par lui adresser un maigre sourire en guise de remerciement. Il hésita à ne rien dire ; il se sentait tiraillé entre le désir de garder le silence et celui de se confier au jeune homme. Que dire et ne pas dire ? Il finit par avouer du bout des lèvres :

– C’est…. compliqué d’en parler, même après toutes ces années. Je…

– Cela remonte à loin ?

Kevin mit du temps avant d’hocher la tête.

– Plusieurs siècles. Enfin, quelques millénaires, plutôt.

William en fut un peu désarçonné mais il ne répliqua rien. Evidemment, s’il était un ange, il était loin d’avoir la vingtaine comme son apparence l’affichait. Il s’en était douté sans jamais y avoir pleinement réfléchi. C’était étrange, presque étourdissant même, de se rendre compte que Kevin avait traversé tant de siècles même si au fond, c’était des plus logiques. Et puis, Dantalion et les autres démons n’en avaient-ils pas fait autant ? Comme beaucoup d’autres choses à propos de ce qui lui arrivait depuis l’arrivée des démons dans sa vie, il n’y réfléchit pas davantage et l’intégra comme une nouvelle donnée qui deviendrait une normalité. Il le fallait.

– C’est… ça date.

Kevin acquiesça sans un mot, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il ne vit donc pas la grimace qui vint orner brièvement les lèvres de William. Si cela lui faisait autant d’effet encore aujourd’hui, la cause de cette perte avait dû le traumatiser gravement. La cause accidentelle lui semblait moins probable mais peut-être n’était-ce que purement subjectif.

Il s’humecta les lèvres, indécis. Pouvait-il au moins tenter de lui poser cette question ? Si c’était cela, et pas autre chose ? La silhouette détendue de son majordome l’incitait à effectuer une tentative. _La dernière_ , se promit-il. Après cela, il le laisserait tranquille sur ce sujet. Pour l’instant.

– C’est –

– Je ne te donnerai pas les détails de ce qu’il s’est passé. Ce serait un peu long à raconter et je ne… je ne me sens pas prêt à me lancer dans cette histoire aujourd’hui.

William ressentit un peu de déception mais acquiesça, compréhensif. Il s’y était attendu mais cela lui donnait tout de même un léger pincement au cœur. Il avait l’impression d’être confirmé, une fois de plus, que la raison derrière cette aile manquante était particulièrement grave.

Il fut surpris du soupir de Kevin, puis qu’il reprît – et pas pour détourner la conversation sur un autre sujet :

– Disons que, dans les grandes lignes, je… à l’époque, j’ai commis une faute. Grave, pour mes confrères.

– Si grave que cela ?

William était perplexe. Alors les anges arrachaient les ailes de leurs confrères lorsqu’ils commettaient une faute ? Il n’était pas quelqu’un de naïf mais il n’aurait pas cru qu’ils fussent si cruels envers leurs propres semblables !

Kevin acquiesça avant de poursuivre, sans s’attarder sur la nature de cette faute.

– En punition, j’aurais dû être déchu mais Michael a décidé de me laisser une seconde chance et de n’arracher qu’une seule de mes ailes.

William eut un hoquet à l’entente du nom de l’Archange.

– C’est Michael qui te l’a arrachée ? s’exclama-t-il, stupéfait.

Pas qu’il fût réellement surpris d’un tel acte. Selon lui, Michael était un ange des plus antipathiques mais qu’il fût capable d’une telle cruauté, même envers l’un des siens… Cette information rendait l’attitude de Kevin vis-à-vis de Michael plus étrange encore. Pourquoi défendre celui qui avait appliqué cette sentence ? Pourquoi s’être interposé entre Dantalion et lui ? Même s’il ne nourrissait aucun désir de vengeance, aller jusque-là pour lui…

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

– Tu aurais dû être déchu ?

Cette faute était-elle si grave pour s’attendre à un tel sort ?

Kevin hocha la tête.

– Oui.

De nouveau, il se perdit dans ses pensées tandis que les souvenirs d’un lointain passé affluaient.

– Mais pourquoi tu ne l’as pas été ?

Que Michael se fût montré clément à son égard le laissait perplexe. Sans doute Kevin en subissait-il les conséquences, encore à ce jour.

L’ange mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, la mine abattue et pensive.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Michael ne s’en était jamais expliqué à part en présentant son geste comme une magnanimité de sa part. Lui n’avait jamais insisté, sans savoir si cela était vrai ou s’il y avait, en vérité, une raison cachée. Il n’avait jamais osé.

Leur relation n’avait plus rien de ce qu’elle avait été par le passé, à cause de cet événement.

Une fois encore, le silence s’installa et s’étira sur de nombreuses secondes, inconfortables, tandis que la conversation semblait être arrivée à son terme – du moins, William pressentait que Kevin ne parlerait pas davantage. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de se sentir heureux des confidences de ce dernier, même s’il désirait davantage de détails, notamment sur cette faute commise. Cela avait-il un lien avec les quelques souvenirs qu’il avait de Salomon où Kevin – non, _Uriel_ – y apparaissait ? Un lien avec la raison pour laquelle Uriel en était venu à le punir et à le torturer et avec l’anneau de son ancêtre, dont il avait vraisemblablement suivi les périples ? Il écarta les questions. Encore un peu et il les poserait à voix haute, or il s’était résolu à s’en abstenir.

– Cela te pose des problèmes de n’avoir qu’une seule aile ? Pour voler, je veux dire ?

A Londres, Kevin, sous sa forme angélique, avait été parfaitement capable de se maintenir en l’air malgré l’absence d’une d’entre elles et William était curieux d’en découvrir la raison. Un oiseau amputé de la même façon était difficilement capable d’un tel exploit.

La réaction de Kevin ne se fit pas attendre ; il se raidit et ne dit d’abord rien, avant de lâcher :

– Pas spécialement.

William ne sut si l’ange en ressentait un certain malaise. A cause d’un aspect social avec ses confrères, qui le traiteraient peut-être comme une sorte de sous ange, d’un aspect plus technico-pratique, ‘juste’ parce qu’il le vivait mal ou un savant mélange de ces trois hypothèses à la fois ? Une envie soudaine le prit.

– Je peux la voir ?

Kevin ne comprit d’abord pas l’objet de sa demande. William lui désigna l’air dans son dos en précisant :

– Tes ailes. Enfin, _ton_ aile.

– Oh.

Kevin se figea et William crut qu’il allait refuser. Il se demanda s’il n’avait pas été trop brutal. Son malaise, qui s’accentuait, et la lueur honteuse dans ses yeux tendaient à confirmer son impression précédente ; sans doute avait-il quelques insécurités à ce sujet. Cela restait un témoin de cette faute passée voire plus encore, même si c’était difficile à déterminer pour lui, tant qu’il n’avait pas connaissance de toutes les données.

– Pourquoi veux-tu la voir ?

William ne sut que répondre et haussa les épaules, un peu gêné.

– Je suis curieux. Et puis, j’ai envie de la voir de plus près.

La dernière – et la seule – fois qu’il l’avait vue, Kevin planait à plusieurs mètres du sol, et il n’y avait pas tant prêté attention une fois qu’il se fût posé, l’esprit tourné sur les conséquences d’une telle découverte, sur leur relation surtout. Alors à présent, il était curieux. Il avait vu celles de Michael de plus près mais ne les avait pas considérées à ce moment-là, sans compter qu’il se fichait pas mal de ce dernier. Pas de Kevin !

Cependant, il n’irait pas jusqu’à indisposer ce dernier pour une telle broutille et son silence prolongé l’incitait à penser que ce devait être le cas.

– Ce n’est pas grave si tu ne veux pas. C’est juste que –

Il s’interrompit lorsque Kevin lui adressa un sourire.

– Ce n’est pas un souci.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et quitta le banc, à la surprise de William, qui comprit son initiative tandis qu’il se plaçait debout devant lui et son pupitre. Il aurait ainsi plus d’espace pour déployer son aile et son observation serait plus aisée pour le jeune homme. Kevin la fit apparaitre et William se mit à l’examiner avec intérêt, fasciné. Il se redressa inconsciemment et fit le tour du pupitre pour s’arrêter à quelques pas de Kevin, sans en décrocher son regard. C’était la seconde fois qu’il la voyait et pourtant, il était impressionné. Repliée contre le dos de l’ange, elle n’en était pas moins large et haute, et ce fut plus visible encore lorsque Kevin la déplia en partie pour le laisser l’admirer plus en détail. De loin, déjà, il s’était aperçu de sa blancheur éclatante tant elle était lumineuse, et elle ne l’était pas moins à présent. Pas une tache ni une marbrure n’altérait sa pureté presque douloureuse. Le halo de lumière qui enveloppait Kevin – ou plutôt devrait-il dire Uriel car à cet instant, c’était davantage l’ange que le majordome ou le prêtre qui se tenait devant lui, même s’ils ne formaient qu’une seule et même personne – en augmentait l’effet, du moins durant les quelques secondes qu’il dura avant de se dissiper. Le détail de chaque plume en était ainsi souligné.

– Elle est magnifique, souffla-t-il, davantage pour lui-même et de manière involontaire.

Cependant, Kevin l’entendit et se sentit rosir, le cœur battant, heureux en lui-même de ces simples mots.

Inconscient des émotions qui traversaient ce dernier, William se demanda si elles étaient aussi douces qu’elles semblaient l’être. Il leva la main avant de se figer, incertain, sous le regard interrogateur de Kevin – _d’Uriel_. Même si, avec la distance, il n’aurait pas pu effleurer une seule de ces plumes, il se demanda s’il lui était possible de les toucher. Kevin n’avait aucune obligation à l’accepter.

– Je… je peux la toucher ?

Kevin écarquilla les yeux, surpris, avant d’acquiescer avec timidité. William approcha donc et réitéra son geste précédent pour les effleurer du bout des doigts. Enthousiasmé par leur douceur et encouragé par l’absence de réaction de l’ange, qui se contentait de le fixer sans un mot, il posa la paume de sa main sur la bordure de l’aile. Il apprécia le toucher des plumes duveteuses un moment avant de la laisser glisser sur celles plus grandes, longues et droites. Les yeux brillants, il admira leur délicatesse et leur légèreté tandis que Kevin le regardait faire avec tendresse. Le jeune homme ressemblait à un enfant qui découvrait un précieux trésor.

Il sursauta à cause de la surprise lorsque William lova son visage contre son aile et glissa son nez entre deux plumes, avant de pousser un soupir d’aise. Lui ne le repoussa pas ni ne recula, et évita de bouger. Tous deux en venaient à oublier l’endroit où ils se trouvaient et le risque qu’ils encouraient si les portes étaient ouvertes.

– Elles sont vraiment douces.

Son sourire s’agrandit, attendri. Vraiment comme un enfant. Après un moment de silence confortable, William lâcha d’une voix basse :

– Tu sais… Tu ne devrais pas te sentir aussi honteux à cause de cela. Quoi que tu aies fait… ce n’est plus important maintenant. Cela ne l’est pas pour moi.

Le cœur de Kevin rata un battement alors que William levait la tête pour croiser son regard. La lueur déterminée et son air sérieux l’assurèrent qu’il ne plaisantait pas.

– Je te l’ai dit, tu es toujours mon majordome, n’est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Kevin s’éclaira puis il acquiesça. A présent, il était totalement rassuré. Quel que fût son passé, William semblait prêt à l’accepter totalement, malgré les secrets qu’il avait gardés pendant toutes ces années et qu’il continuait de garder. Ce constat lui donnait plus d’assurance à tout lui raconter un jour, mais pas maintenant. Pourquoi rompre un tel moment avec des propos aussi sombres ? Ils avaient tout le temps pour cela. 

Après tout, il était déterminé à rester à ses côtés.


End file.
